Stella Lecarde
Stella Lecarde is one of the twin daughters of Eric Lecarde, who have been captured by the vampire Brauner, transformed into vampires themselves, and now act as Brauner's children. Info Stella is the "older" vampire twin and the more emotional of the two. She typically specializes in physical attacks, primarily sword strikes and energy waves. As a vampire, she looks down upon humans, and attacks Jonathan and Charlotte despite Brauner's orders not to do so. Although one alternate ending depicts Jonathan and Charlotte simply killing Stella and Loretta, the canon ending involves them being saved. During the battle with the Lecarde twins, Stella and Loretta are cured of their vampirism by Charlotte's Sanctuary spell. This returns them to their human form and gives them their minds back, and they show their gratitude by offering to perform a ritual that allows Jonathan to utilize the Vampire Killer's full power. Whether Jonathan takes them up on this offer is up to the player. After Dracula's defeat, they finally meet up with their father's ghost, and Stella is especially distraught when he finally passes, falling to her knees and sobbing. She also admits that, considering herself the older of the two, she takes a greater share of the responsibility than the "younger" Loretta. In Sisters Mode, Stella is able to damage enemies and objects that the player rubs the stylus over. She and Loretta enter the castle against their father's wishes, believing that he is inside. Upon reaching Brauner's portrait, they find their father badly wounded, and Brauner ambushes them and turns them into vampires, setting up the events of the main game. Story When John Morris' son Jonathan and his friend Charlotte Aulin storm the Castlevania, they encounter Eric's ghost who is bound to the Castle but who manages to resist its evil influence. They later encounter the twin sisters who antagonize them. Stella confronts the two in the Tower of Death but is defeated. When fleeing the scene, she drops a pendant that proves a vital clue for the heroes to learn the sister's true identity. Boss Battles Stella is a very powerful and dangerous enemy; fast, spry and aggressive who can avoid attacks quite easily. She flies around the room and attacks the heroes with sword strikes and sword swipes. She can also use her sword to send a huge wave of greenish energy along the ground, an energy blast, or four crescents of energy one after another from above. Stella and Loretta later team up against the heroes in a very difficult battle. The sister are considerably powerful. They fly around the dinning room and Stella still uses her sword swipes while Loretta casts Ice Magic through a giant magical rune. She conjures a rain of huge icicles over the heroes; many giant wolf heads made of ice in succession that must be jumped over; and a long-lasting blizzard. When Loretta surrounds herself with whirling ice shards, she will combine her power with Stella's into a devastating attack. Loretta will either give her sister a huge ice sword to strike the heroes, or conjure a giant ice crystal that Stella shatters into big shards that fall on the heroes. Final Fate The game's ending depends on the players action during the battle. If the heroes kill the sisters, Brauner gives up and the game ends here. If on the contrary the heroes learnt the sisters' story and the Sanctuary spell that can reverse the curse of vampirism, they can cast it on the sisters. The spell revives Stella and Loretta as full-fledged humans and gives them their memories back. Ashamed by their evil deeds, the sisters resolve to help the heroes and prove vital in helping them reach Brauner, as well as helping Jonathan to unlock the full power of the whip. After Brauner is killed and Dracula and Death are defeated, Stella and Loretta bid farewell to their father before he passes on to the Afterlife. Story of Joining Sora's Team see Loretta Lecarde Category:Characters Category:Riku's Love Interests Category:Riku Pirates Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Anime characters Category:Castlevania characters Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Playable characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Revived characters Category:Heroines